


I've Got You

by MiseryLovesMe32



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Porn, Bottom Merlin, Canonical Character Death, Eggsy tries to help, Harry Hart is Dead, M/M, Merlin is suffering, Not A Fix-It, Older Man/Younger Man, Please Don't Hate Me, Top Eggsy, smut glorious smut, sorry - Freeform, with a dash of plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 23:26:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3747466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiseryLovesMe32/pseuds/MiseryLovesMe32
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt - Eggsy is surprised to find out that Merlin really likes to get fucked, but he's happy to comply. Bonus if Eggsy is a bit inexperienced and Merlin talks him through it.</p><p>Took this on as a challenge to myself. Hopefully I succeeded :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Got You

* * *

 

“Eggsy, that's enough.” Merlin's usually steady tone is breathless, overcome with need.

And the young man above him is more than happy to comply, to withdraw his slick fingers, having studiously taken his time to work the older man open. Eggsy having listened intently as smooth, composed instructions slowly melted away to hitched pleas for more at every stroke of his fingertips over that sensitive spot inside.

Eggsy is used to random shags, no strings attached. A bit of rough and tumble to dispel the built–up tension trying to claw its way out. But this is different. This is Merlin. The man who watches his back, keeps him safe - his handler, his friend.

The man so stressed as of late he couldn't sleep, couldn't concentrate - shoulders low and eyes rimmed by darkness. So tired, so fraught, he came to Eggsy in the middle of the night and knocked on his door.

“I'm sorry, but Harry…” Merlin’s eyes drifted to the floor, and swallowed around a lump in his throat. He looked so small. “...Harry is usually here. He usually, he normally...” And then the dam broke; the tears started to fall and the confessions poured out.

Eggsy couldn't turn him away, he simply couldn’t. So ushered Merlin in with a tug of his white t-shirt and hushed his tears with a hug. And then ran his mouth from the crook of the man’s neck and up his jaw, peppering kisses. It only seemed natural, the right thing to do, to follow through and catch the older man’s lips in a gentle kiss.

“It's alright, I've got you,” he whispered, reassuring as Merlin responded; eager, body shaking with it. “I've got you.”

And Eggsy did, he really did. Stripping Merlin slowly with tender touches and even softer kisses; lips taking note of every freckle across his collarbone, and tracing a thumb over the scar on his toned abdomen. Questions as to its origin filling his mind…

Until Merlin was laid out on the bed in just his boxers, legs parted, and such a picture as he grabbed for Eggsy so desperately.

“Tell me what you want, Merlin?” Words whispered low against the shell of his ear, eliciting a shiver from the man beneath. So vulnerable. So exposed.

Eggsy had an idea, a clue as to what the older agent wanted. Merlin hadn't made one move to change their positions, to roll Eggsy over and straddle his hips. Didn’t pin him down and impose himself, and take from Eggsy.

Instead, Merlin remained on the mattress, legs slotted between Eggsy’s as he tried to gain sweet friction against the knee between his thighs; rocking his hips to aid his growing hardness. And Eggsy would be lying if he said it didn't have an equally similar effect on him, and didn’t push his knee forward into every grind.

He let his fingers drift feather-light down Merlin’s naked chest, goosebumps rising over every muscle and plane of flesh in their wake, while he kissed and nipped along a strong, stubbled jaw. It wasn’t long before, with a little gasp of _Please_ and Merlin's thighs parting in desperate invitation, Eggsy cupped him through his boxers. Palming the material, taut and damp with precome, straining over Merlin’s cock. And oh did Eggsy groan, nose buried against the older man's neck, when Merlin arched up into the touch, lifting his hips clear off the bed to meet the pressure of his hand. So wanton.

Eggsy's fooled around with mates; knows how it works, but he's never gone beyond a hand job and sucking off. Yeah, with girls he's done everything possible. But this is different. This is comfort. This is personal. This is Merlin. The Kingsman handler needs more than just a quick touch and a hot mouth. He needs a slow taking apart, then reassembling.

Because if he hasn't since Harry... Eggsy sucked in a breath, the pain still too raw after eight months… Then Merlin needs everything he can give - his thoughts declared as he brandished a mark on the pale column of Merlin’s neck, feeling a choked-back sob confined within the man's throat. And vowed then to give him relief - solace from the grief.

With coaxing caresses, Eggsy turned Merlin over onto all fours, and peeled the last garment carefully-tortuous over Merlin’s firm ass and toned legs. Allowed his hungry eyes to admire every exposed inch, lip between his teeth to stop him from biting at the taut and heated flesh. Before stretching his frame over Merlin’s and rubbing his hot need against the man’s lower back, leaving a wet trail of pre-release, to show him how he felt - that he was more than willing. And how well he was going to be taken care of. “I’ve got you, I’ve got you,” he murmured once again, and reached for the bedside table for supplies.

“Tell me how you like it, Merlin.” The pot dropped to the sheets and a slick finger tracing down to puckered flesh. “Tell me.”

“Slow,” came the breathy reply. “But don’t be kind.”

“Merlin, I…”

“I won’t break, Eggsy.”

“Still, I’ve never, not with…”

At the pregnant pause that followed, Eggsy believed he’d gone and fucked it up. He’d ruined the moment and Merlin would leave despite the halfway state he was in.

“It’s not much different. You’re doing just fine.” Merlin tilted his head to the side, to catch Eggsy’s gaze over his shoulder for the time since this started. “Be confident, assertive. Like you are in the field.” The older man paused, before he added, “Safeword - Kilt.”

And any other time, Eggsy would’ve found that amusing. But in this situation, it sent a jolt of blood down south and a groan escaped him. _Oh, if that isn’t a beautiful fucking image._

Merlin had chuckled beneath him, Eggsy not realising he’d said it out loud. “Maybe if you’re lucky, Mr Unwin, and prove yourself…” The suggestion was left open to echo in the dark room, their forms illuminated only by the moon from the window.

“Now if you may…”And the way Merlin said it, voice thick with arousal but still unwavering - telling of how composed and in control he still was. Eggsy knew this was going to be a long process, a commitment, a dedication - a tribute to Harry in a way he never thought; to his patience, to his legacy, to the man beneath the suit.

And Lord knows he never knew just how much until Merlin started riding back onto his hand, burying two of his fingers up to the knuckle, and had to refrain from taking, taking, taking.

And instead, only take his time - fingertips working and nudging that small bundle of nerves inside until Merlin was panting. Eggsy licking his lips in the low light; mesmerised and eager to taste the tiny beads of sweat that dripped from Merlin’s shoulder blades and pooled at the small of his back. Forming gradually at the man’s exertions, rolling his body to every whim of Eggsy’s touch and verbal direction of his own.

It's only then did Eggsy begin to fully see, fully appreciate the man below him. The restraint, all those walls built-up, before the Merlin he knew disappeared, gave in, let go. And voice, earthy as an old oak, demanded only pleasure from him in short, whined appraisals.

“Eggsy, that’s enough.” Merlin gasps, “I’m ready, I need…”

Eggsy's head bows, breathing shallow as he unsheathes his fingers, causing Merlin to keen, pucker clenching as they withdraw.

But no longer so wrapped up, not captivated by the shift of trembling muscles and focused on reading the hiccups of Merlin’s mounting pleasure, Eggsy’s own returns to him in a searing rush.

The sheets are damp underneath his palm as he steadies himself, patterned by Merlin’s arousal, as Eggsy takes a moment to breathe. Then clutching at the older man’s hip, grip bruising, Eggsy finally applies his tongue to the length of Merlin’s spine, mouth watering at the taste of salt, of sex-drenched skin, until he’s aligned himself above.

But his lips continue their worship further, lavishing the juncture of Merlin’s neck and dip of his shoulders. His nails bite and his teeth sink, and the response is instantaneous, unleashing a whine of Eggsy's name. Oh and it’s never sounded sweeter. Never. And Eggsy presses his erection, hot and heavy between the crease of Merlin's ass as a reward.

And can't help but do it again; the promise of heat and tightness so close, Eggsy slipping both his palms low on a slender waist, and begins rocking his pelvis. Taking a few long, rapturous moments to let the hard line of his cock be known against Merlin's ready and slick arse; open and loose at his ministrations.

“Eggsy, please...” The whimper trailing off to a lustful groan, knees spreading a little wider.

When Eggsy finally shows sympathy, he’s quick about it. Slipping on a condom, slicking himself up, and taking his cock in hand to line up. The other is on the small of Merlin's back, and Eggsy is unable to resist letting his thumb dip low, teasingly, making the pink furl of muscles tighten instinctively, invitingly.

But despite preparation, the slick ring doesn’t give when Eggsy goes to push in, slow and considerate. Merlin purposely not relenting; the man putting on a little tease of his own, resisting, if only allowing the tip of Eggsy’s cock to dip in shallowly, but no further, held tight.

It’s infuriating. It’s electrifying. And Eggsy hisses, teeth gritted - he won’t come. Not. Yet.

If Merlin wants a game, he'll play along.

Easing a hand over the curve of Merlin's hipbone, he caresses the tensing muscles of his stomach, scratching lightly with his nails. Before drifting lower to ghost over Merlin's hard prick, hanging heavy and dripping between his legs; the head overcome with pearly fluid. It's the barest of touches, his fingers dragging in a loose circle along the length, once, twice. But it’s enough to make Merlin shake and surrender, and unable to stop Eggsy pushing forward with a hard thrust. Enough to gift Eggsy with a light coating on his fingertips to suckle on; slipping two digits into his mouth and humming triumphantly, when he's finally sunk to the hilt.

Merlin's whole being shudders, wracking with lust, and whimpers the tiniest of gasps, “So much thicker… oh.”

“You like that?” Eggsy grins. But when he receives no response, he doesn’t get angry, just shrugs. His fingers soften their grip on the man’s hips. “You can find another then.” And Eggsy shifts back, pulling out slowly.

“No, no, don't...” Merlin scrambles, following Eggsy’s retreat with his hips. Knees sliding against sodden sheets to sink that hot length back inside with a needy gasp.

Eggsy disguises his shiver with a low chuckle, “That’s better.” And sharpens his grip once more, raking his nails down Merlin’s sides. Then snaps his hips; burying himself deep, so Merlin’s wonderful ass is cradled in the well of his lap.

Then he doesn't move, not an inch. Only bears down, pushing his weight against Merlin. The man unable to do a thing but moan and fold; his elbows giving out and his face greeted by a pillow.

“Eggsy, move,” Merlin whines.

But the younger man won’t have it. “No. You wanted me inside, so...”

Merlin goes to protest, lift himself up, but Eggsy holds him tight, steady. With no leverage, and nowhere to go, Merlin moans into the sheets and obeys with a nice little keen of _Yes._

He clenches, muscles tensing around Eggsy's thick prick to no avail, unable to shift him, only milking him further. Making the younger man wish he was bare and able fill Merlin up when he finally climaxes. How perfect he’d look afterwards, thoroughly debauched. Eggsy would watch and wait, ready to swipe a thumb over the first leaked droplets to escape, then let the rest draw a path down his inner thighs before cleaning him up, tasting his success.

 _Oh_ , he’s never had the desire to do that. Not with anyone. It’s such a thrilling, yet shocking revelation. Sending Eggsy to bend; curling further until his abs grace Merlin’s tailbone, to bite at the man's shoulder blades and reign in the pleasure from his own dealt-out punishment. “You feel so good. So good, Merlin. No right to be this tight.”

The man whimpers at the compliment whispered hotly near his ear. And when Eggsy bites him again, the result is a full body shiver. His fingers flex in the white linen and his thighs begin to tremble. “Eggsy!”

It’s a high. An unadulterated thrill, as the muscles of Merlin’s strong legs quiver; overwhelmed and threatening to give out, pressed against his own. But however lovely; power sinking more heat to pool low in Eggsy’s belly, the call of his name sparks him into action.

Into finally righting his posture, straightening up and going to town, Merlin held firmly in the palms of his hands. He starts up a rhythm; a slow build, then Eggsy starts filling him up, ruts harder. Until the force of his thrusts are punching out little cries from Merlin every time he sinks inside, and tiny gasps when he glides out. Head of his cock coveting Merlin's prostrate every time. The force pushing them up the bed until Merlin has to brace his hands on the headboard and pitch back.

The pleasure, the heat, curls up. Sneaking, coiling ever quicker. And in the way Merlin’s gone silent except for rasped breaths, panted through an open mouth, slack-jaw against the bed, it won’t be long.

On instinct, Eggsy moves his hand to take Merlin’s, throwing off the rhythm by only one beat. But Merlin startles with a little cry.

“I’ve got you, Merlin. I’ve got you. Shhhh.” Eggsy kisses away the worry; peppering his shoulders, as he gives a long thrust, deeply rooting himself inside. “You ready to come for me?”

Merlin can only nod his head, eyes squeezed shut. But Eggsy needs more. Demands more. “Say it. One word. That’s all. Come on, let me hear it.”

It takes the older man a few gasps of air, in-between cruelly timed thrusts by Eggsy, to finally wheeze _Yes._

Then Eggsy's spare hand unfastens from what will be a purple patch of skin in the morning, skates the over the bed to lace with Merlin’s left. The change of pressure crowds Merlin’s senses; zeroing down on the fullness, as Eggsy’s shallow, wet thrusts dominate his prostate, unable to miss. And his thighs are bracketed and squeezed by the younger man’s to overpower and rock him, forcing him to yield.

Eggsy refuses to touch Merlin, wants him to come undone from his cock alone. It’s a hopeful desire but within reach. Wants to make Merlin feel good, feel complete, feel the ache for days until it fades and sends him crawling back into his bed.

Eggsy has had this once, had the taste – knows it’s already an addiction. Every inch of Merlin undone, exposed, and under his fingertips writhing and wanting. He’ll never not want this. Never not crave this beautiful, incredible man beneath him...

“You’re fucking perfect.”

And Merlin goes taut like a bow, spine dipping, crying out in release. Hot, fresh come streaking the already-sticky sheets as he bucks twice into empty space. Eggsy rides him through the waves and ruts of orgasm. Then allows his hand to work and wring any remaining drops out of Merlin, relishing the stutter of hips into his fist and hitch of breath formed of his name.

It’s that, and one last tight, vice-like-clench, which sends Eggsy over the edge, and wishing once more it wasn’t latex he was pumping full with his seed. The thought is filthy and he pulses once more inside. But his mind is too overwhelmed by lust for real judgement, to feel guilt, as his lungs take in air, eyes still closed, cock still buried deep. Until his knees and legs plead with him to lie down.

But as he goes to obey, to fall to the side, Merlin grabs his hand, stammers, “No, w,wait...”

Eggsy halts immediately, surprising himself.

“Wa, wanna feel the weight. Need to.”

He bites his lip, hips bucking involuntarily at such a needy request, and Merlin whimpers quietly from over stimulation. But Eggsy carefully pulls out, discards the condom, and lowers, allowing the sated technician comfort. He places a kiss behind Merlin’s ear and nuzzles the juncture of neck and shoulder, where Eggsy can hear the thrum of the man’s pulse. Listening as the pace slows and evens out over the minutes that pass.

He'll move, shift off, when the man falls asleep...

Merlin smiles sleepily, amused, as Eggsy’s bulk relaxes upon him properly in a tell-tale way. He looks to their threaded fingers and sighs, breathing out slowly. And let’s his eyes close to darkness, not to a blue sky splashed with red.

Blank of any lingering shadows and memories of a man he cared for, who cared for him. Who he will always love, but no longer can.

For the first night in months, Merlin finally finds peace and dreams soundly, happily. Of better times, and maybe a not-so-lonely future.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Any mistakes I apologise. 
> 
> Hope this pleases anon :)


End file.
